Mori
by tsuki mizu
Summary: Crossover IYSM. A girl with very interesting origin goes true the Bone-Eaters well and the adventure begins. SOc
1. Prologue

Mori  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Sailormoon or any anime used in this fanfic. I don't make money with this so don't sue.  
  
Mizu: Hi minna. This is my first fanfic so be gentle. It is crossover between Inuyasha and Sailormoon. Sesshoumaru will meet a mysterious youkai. Or is she something else? Sess/Oc I can't help it I love Fluffy-chan. He is so kawai, strong, gracefull, cool, sexy. Ok I think I must go under a very very cold shower. Enjoy the story.  
  
Prologue  
  
I hate school and I hate school in this time even more. I don't understant why mother made me go there. I think it was one of the great ideas of my step-father. I know he hates me but I tried to stay out of his way. Obviously it wasn't enough. He had to get me as far as possible. It wasn't enough to send me away from palace and Japan. No. He have to sent me back in the time. And to that 1050 years in the past. My mother and her friends aren't born yet. It's so boring here. No Sailor soldiers no monsters. What can a halfbreed of Lunarian and whatever do in here. You know I'm the daughter of the future Queen Serenity. However my father isn't King Endimion. And that's the reason I'm now here stuck in the past. I don't know who my father is but my mother secretly told me he is her real and only love. Do you understand it. She loved him and he loved her but she let the Sailor senchi her so called friends tear them appart and made her married Mamo-baka only because they wanted the 'perfect' future in the form of Crystal Tokyo. I don't get what's so cool about the glass town. It's super boring and everyday there is the same. But my kind and lovely mother chose the happyness of her senschi and other people above hers. I think she should care more about herself but she's to easy to manipulate. And Mamo-baka and senshi know it. And ofcourse my little brat sister Chibiusa. I swore she is even worser than Mamo-shit. She plays the little inocent and sweet girl but in truth she is hatefull brat. I know she does't care for mother only her idiot father. They are so alike. And that's the main reason for my bad mood. I'm worried for mother. There is nobody in her time that really cares for her. At least no humans. There are Luna and Arthemis. I know they'll take care of her if anything happens. That's the thing that calms me little bit. Else I would go back to the future and kill the bastards that don't want me there and are destroing my mothers life. If I can somehow made a time skip without the help of Pluto. It's impossible but such details never mattered to me. (Sigh) Now I have no other chance then to live my life here and try to life it the best way I can. (Smirk) But I'm not giving up. I know one thing whoever my father have been he gave me some cool genes. One of them make my life almoust immortal. My mother told me that. And from her side there're genes like this too. And I can live to the time Crystal Tokio is made. Then I can use other features I have from my father's side. One of them is the neverending bloodlust.  
  
Mizu: The shower didn't help at all. I don't get what is the big deal by taking a cold shower. I only imagined how would Sess-chan looked under the shower. You know his strong gracefull body under the streem of wather. Drops of water going down following his muscles. His silver hair wet and the only thing that shadows his naked beauty. Fuck I must calm down. NOW. (Lights a cigarette with shaking hands.) Sigh. That's better. Please write a rewie. I really need something to distract myself from thinking on the damn youkai. -.-' 


	2. Chapter one

Mori  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Sailormoon or any anime used in this fanfic. I don't make money with this so don't sue.  
  
Mizu: Ossu it's me again. I decided to put out the first chapter too since in the prologue nothing that interesting happened. I hope you would like it. I have some news. I could rid myself from the obsession with Sesshoumaru in the time. (Looks at the screen of her computer where in some unnamed taiyoukai with silver hair and golden eyes.) He is so beautiful. Sigh.(Starts to dreem)...Ack! I have to start again. First note to myself: Change your wallpaper.  
  
Chaper one  
  
I was standing on the airport and looking for somebody.somebody. Oh! I don't know why I'm even trying. I didn't see the people so how am I supossed to find them in this crouded airport. In the first place I don't know what I'm doing here at all. It had to be some sick obsession of mine to do things that would hurt me the most. Why did I left Europe and went to Japan. Only the thought that I'm in a place where my mother will be born is hurting me. But something had made me to sight me down for this exchange program.  
  
Suddenly someone touched my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I would have sensed her sooner but I usually shut my senses when I'm in a place full of people. I learned soon that my senses are far more better then these of an ordinary human. When I let them open to the world aroun me the noise make my head hurt and the smell of humans make me want to vomit.  
  
I forced myself to calm down and turned to look at the woman. She smiled at me. "Are you Tsuki Mori?" She asked. I only noded in response. She smiled even brighter. "Watashi wa Hirugashi Hana desu." I retured the smile. "I'm glad to meet you, Hiragushi-san." Was my answer. This woman was friendly and kind. I gues that it wasn't so bad to be part of that exchange program.  
  
"You can call me Hana. I'm feeling old when you calls me so formal, Mori- chan. And now please follow me. Sota and Ojiisan are waiting for us." "Hai, Hana-san." Answered Mori and they made their way to the shrine where the family of Hana lived.  
  
When they arrived in the shrine an old man and a boy about ten run stayed before the door to greet Mori.  
  
I noticed that the old man was looking at me raher strangely but I pushed it out of my mind. Hana and Sota were kind and I was happy to have something close to a family if only for a year. I was feeling so alone in the big house I was living in in Europe.  
  
They began to eat the dinner. In about half of it Kagome came runing in the kitchen, said hi to everybody, grabed something to eat and then run in her room while yeling something about learning for the test tomorrow.  
  
I was watching the girl closelly. She was in someway special. Now that there wasn't a bounch of people around I let my senses free. I sensed a kind of magic from her. It remined me on Sailor Mars a bit. But it was much purer and stronger too. And to this I smelled a scent in some way like my own. It was a spiced and enjoyable scent. And certainly not human. Mayby it would be more interesting trip that I originaly thought.  
  
The next day Kagome and Mori was going to school together. "So could you learn everything you needed yesterday?" Mori asked. Kagome sighned "I hope so but I don't believe it too much." Mori chuckled "Don't worry. It's only a test. Your life doesn't depend on it." "Don't be so sure about it. My teacher will kill me if I fall through a test again. My future studying on the university will be the prise if I fall." "Try to do the best you can and then you'll see you'll certainlly pass it." Kagome grimaced at her. "You have easy speaking. You have already finished one university and you are attending another one now. You're so lucky." "Yeah, lucky." Replied Mori sarcasticly but Kagome didn't notice this and continued in talking about how hard the school is.  
  
Lucky. Fucking lucky I am. Kuso. She is the lucky one. She can live with her family which loves her and adores her. She doesn't have to hide her true appearance and strengh. She doesn't have a sister and step-father that hates her. And she doesn't have to be afraid if her mother is allright. She doesn't have to fight her own instings when her bloodlust and desire for a fight tries to teare her appart. No I'm not somebody to be envied. The true was that I envy Kagome. And every normal girl with their small problems.  
  
In front of Kagome's school they said their goodbyes and Mori walked to her own language school which was only two streets away. It was true what Kagome said. In her twenty six years Mori studied the first year of a second university. This time it was a language university. She studied english, japaness, french and spanish. Her first university was veterinary medicine. She finished it but wanted to work in the whole world so she thought to learn some more and make her foreign languages better. She sighed. It'll be better not to stay on a same place for to long. She would never be old and the people will be curious when she at eighty will be like a twenty year old. Even now some people were wondering. She was twenty-six but her body wasn't more then twenty. And so it'll stay until her death. She arrived from the school a bit later then Kagome. When she asked Hana where she is, she told her that Kagome went to some friends. She wasn't lieing that could Mori see but she wasn't saying the whole story. However the result was that Mori's plan wasn't going to be done. She wanted to follow Kagome secretely and find out where she got that scent on her last night. But now she has to wait till tomorrow. Kagome returned at the dinner time again. Again with this scent on her. But this time she came bruised and her school uniform was riped to pieces. Mori could smell that her injuries wasn't that serious but they were there. Mori wasn't even trying to ask. She knew hat they'll only lie to her again. And she hated lies. The life of her mother was ruled by lies of her lieing friends. So called friends. Mori didn't want to ruin her impresion of this family so she didn't ask.  
  
It was one in the morning probably and Mori was sitting on the big tree in front of the part of shrine where the family lived.  
  
It isn't fair. I thought they're different. But they don't trust me. They don't wan't me to know what they're hiding. I can't blame them. They don't know me at all but they are so kind. Mayby I should wait and they'll trust me with the time. Hai. I'll do that.  
  
She wanted to go back to her room but sensed somethig strange. Some sort of strong and powerfull magic. She decided to go investigate. She arrived in front of an old well house. The sorce of magic was coming from inside. She opend the old looking doors and was supprised that it was well oiled so it didn't make any sound. She carefully went down the steps and to the old well. The magic had its source in it. She stayed some time next to the well and was debating whenever to jump or not. Her curiosity got the best of her and she lept gracefully in the Bone-Eaters well. Suddenly a bright light envelopt her and her sences shut down from the shock of the light but most for the strong magic that surrounded her. She was very sensible for magic like her mother so she blacked out.  
  
Mizu: Did you like it? Write me a review please. I'm begging now. Please, please, pretty please. 


	3. chapter two

Mizu: Hi again. I got my first review. I'm so happy about it. Thank you so much Fushigi Wolf. I will continue. I promise it. So now back to the story. Finally Mori is in Feudal era.  
  
Chapter two  
  
/***/ "Ow!" This was my first world and it was exactly what I felt at that moment. My whole body was aching and my head was going to explode from the throbling pain. I slowly sat and opened my eyes. I was in the well but something was different. I could smell the fresh air. Too fresh for Tokio and I heard noices of wild life not a human civilization. I slowly climbed out of the well. I was right. I wasn't in Tokio but in some forest. And the most interesting thing about it was that it was full of beings with scent with that unhuman hint in it. I could smell a small human village near. There was some beings near too but nothing near me. I looked at my hair. It was silver with gold streeks in it. I know that the other things changed too. My ears were a bit pointy on the end, my hair was not only silver and gold but also ended at my knees. My eyes had bright blue color with hints of silver in them and with darkblue eyeshadow above them. My skin was paller then before. It was creamy and soft. On my left cheek I had two darkblue strips which where on my arms too and the golden cresent moon shined silvery on my forhead as a simbol of my Lunarian blood. My slightly muscled but gracefull body good visible in the low-waist darkblue baggi jeans and blak top with 'vixen' written on it in white letters. My hair was in a high ponytail. The only jewellery I had on were five gold-zirkon earrings in the shape of a star. Three were in my left ear, one in right ear and the last in my belly which was bare because the top ended few centimetres above it.  
  
"Kuso." I must drink a special drink from Pluto to make me look more human. In that form I have light blond hair, blue eyes but much duller, no pointy ear and no strips on my skin. The cressent moon isn't vissible too. And ofcourse I forgot the drink in the shrine. "Well I have seen freeks which looked more inhuman then I now. It wouldn't be so much of a problem." I said and made my way to the vilage in my favourite way. I jumped from tree to tree at inhuman speed. /***/  
  
It was sunrise and the young Lunarian hybrid was in few moments in the small village. There wasn't many people outside. In truth there was only two and they were quickly running away from her. But Mori didn't noticed that. She was in shock. There she was walking through a village from middleage. Her thoughts were running crazy.  
  
/***/ This isn't possible. Is Pluto playing some sort of tick on me. But why should she do that. I was out of the way before. Why do something so unnecessary. And beside this I didn't felt Plutos power. But what was the answer. I'm in the past and dindn't know how I came there. It was the well. The magic that knoked me out. It was it. But where exactly am I. /***/  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping in the tree in front of Kaedes hut when his instinks kicked in. There was another youkai in the village. He quickly jumped down from tree and run to the scent of the youkai. He could hear the taijia and houshi behind him. They arrived on the other side of the village and stoped. There she stood with a suppriesed expresion on her face. And she was looking strait at Inuyasha.  
  
/***/ I smell it. The scent which is a bit like mine. It's coming to me. Finally. Finally I'll find out who I am.  
  
He has silver hair. So one thing is sure I'm not the only freek there. He have two humans with him. I can fell strong magic from the houshi. At least I think he is a monk because of his clothes. "What do you want youkai." He yells. Humph. Youkai is that what I am. I don't know but somehow it sounds right. I must find out more about these youkais. I thought demons were only a legend a mere farytale but it's true. I should not be suppriesed I'm half an alien from Moon. Why couldn't the second half be a youkai. "Are you deaf or stupid. Answer my question bich." Said the youkai. This definitely brought me out of my dreem world. I hate when somebody calls me names. And I hate this curse more than other. I don't know why but it's true and he'll pay for calling me that. /***/  
  
Inuyasha was getting impation. She was only glaring at him. He prepared for next curse when she suddenly mooved and atacked him. She was so fast he could't even flinch before her claws riped his stomach.  
  
/***/ The smell of blood filled my nose. Sadistic smirk appeared on my lips and my eyes changed collor from blue to black. I felt my control fly away with the smell of his blood. I want to draw more. /***/  
  
Inuyasha could barelly stand up when Mori started yet another attack. But now he was ready. He blocked her attack and quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga and rushed on his enemy with determination and power.  
  
But she had seen the attack coming even before he slashed at her. He had power but not the spead. So she mooved with so much spead that she was almoust invisible. Inuyasha hit only the air where she had been only heartbeet ago. He growled anoyed and turn to find her. She was hovering in the air above him. She mooved again. This time she was the one who attacks. She slashed her sharp claws at him again. This time Inuyasha was able to block the hit with his arm but the prise was five bloody rips in this arm. He looked at his wound in disbelief. "That was it wench. You'll pay for this." He growled his eyes now blood red. They began to attack each other again. He was strong and determined but she with tactic and speed. Gold and blue light was shinning and exploding when they began to use their special powers of youkais. Miroku and Sango were watching in disbelief. It wasn't for the abilities of the two warriors but for the fact that obviously Inuyasha was loosing. He was powerful yes but he didn't think farer then his next move. On the other hand the youkai woman was planing her every moove and with the help of her speed she was better.  
  
After half an hour Inuyasha was laying on the floor in a bloody pulp. Mori was standing before him with a sadistic smirk. "You should not provoke me little pup. Now you must die." Mori rised her hand and prepared for the last slash but a big boomerang hit her hand. She had to figh the cry of pain which form in her throat. She could feel her bones broke with the inpackt. She quickly turned to the person who broke her arm. "Shit. Why did you did that?" She hissed and rushed at Sango. The taijin knew that she had no chance to avoid that attack and stood there paralized with closed eyes waiting for her death but that never came. Sango opened her eyes. She saw her best friend between her and the youkai with oustretched arms. But what surprised her more was that the demon was staying there and shaking her head like to get rid of something. When she looked again at them her eyes were blue.  
  
/***/ I looked at Kagome and the other girl who stood behind her. What have I done. I almost killed inocent people who only tried to protect this village. I must gain much more control of that bloodlust. It's becoming a problem. Now I must somehow clear this fight. I sensed some moovement behind me and knew it was the young man I was fighting. I must say it was quite exciting. I haven't had a worthy oponent in years and he was quite good but needed more practice and planing. I looked at my arm it was broken nastily. I could see the bone out of the skin. I pressed my teeth together and put the bones to right place. A little meow from pain came out of my throat. I must work on that too. I was obviously misstaken when I thought I can handle every pain from the years with step-father who hates you and a realy quick healing abilities. He liked to slice me over and over again when the previous wound healed. I took few deep breaths and stared at Kagome. /***/  
  
"What are you doing here Kagome?" Mori asked. Kagome was quiet some time but then here face went red. "What am I doing here. I should ask you this. You almost killed Inuyasha and Sango. Why didn't you say me you are a youkai. I thought we are friends." Mori sighed. "I'm your friend but I couldn't say you I'm a youkai because I didn't know. Mother never told me who exactly my father was. So I didn't know. As for your friends I'm realy sorry but that dog-boy provoked me. And when my anger takes control it's not very nice. And I don't like having my arm broken too." She finished with a glare at Sango. The taijin repeated the glare and Mori chuckled. "Now I know why you are so atached to her. She is almoust like you."  
  
Kagome only blinked in surprise. But then spoke again. "OK. How did you get there?" "I jumped in the well because I sensed great magic power coming from it. When I woke up I was in the well but not in the shrine. What's this place?" Kagome sighed. "I think we need to talk. Follow me." She said and then turned to the houshi. "Can you please bring Inuyasha. He probably won't be able to come on his own." You can heard a growl from behind. But Kagome ignored it and the monk only nodded.  
  
/***/ We were sitting in some hut. Kagome finished her story about this time. She came through the well too and met Inuyasha. Now they were looking for some shrads of a gem, Shikon no tama. She told that she is the reincarnation of a death priestess. It's unbelieveble but with my life story I can't complain. I didn't tell them about my past. I think it would be to complicated. I only told them that my parents are death and my mother was a woman with some magic powers. They thought she was a human miko. I won't take them this idea. They were fighting with a powerful hanyou too. Naraku or something. "Can I help you?" I asked suddenly. All in the hut went quiet. After a while Kagome smiled. "Ofcourse. We can use some help and you are pretty strong when you could defeat Inuyasha. And it'll be cool to have someone from my time there." I think the others weren't so enthusiastic about it. I coul hear a growl from the hanyou Inuyasha was his name, who was being taking care of by the old miko Kaede. The taijin Sango was glaring but at least the houshi Miroku was looking happy. In a moment he was holding my hands in his and looking in my eyes seriously. "Oh Mori-sama you're so kind and helpful but not to forget beautiful. Will you bear my child please?" Shit I think I'm in a mad house but before I can reply Sango hit him with her boomerang and he was lieing on the floor uncousious. But important is that I have become a member of this crazy groop. I smiled. I think I'll sink in very good. /***/  
  
Mizu: This is all from now. Please review. I know it's not too good without Sess-chan in it but he would be there soon. It can't go without him. He is too sexy to be left out. I wish he was with me now. I must go to the dentist. He could kill him for me. I think the man needs few poison claws in stomach. I hate dentists. Please save me somebody. (Two strong men come in and drag yelling Mizu from the room.) Fluffy HELP ME! 


End file.
